


Party Capra style

by scottyzelsnyder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Capra - Freeform, Joke one shot, Just a lot of undertale characters, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottyzelsnyder/pseuds/scottyzelsnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a crazy one shot from a stream idea during a stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Capra style

The light's were blinding as I made my way into the club my boss had rented out for this party. Music was blaring and the party was bouncing.

There's Moldsmal's Jiggling and bouncing more that ever before in tune to the music. I look and see the Dj moving things around rapidly without hands....I'm not going to question it since he was a ghost.

On the dance floor is just a mess of limbs and who knows what shaking this way and that of monsters of every kind, He must have invited the entire mountain to this party.

During the Change in the beat I see the crowd Part for a moment and to my surprise I see in the middle of the dance floor my boss Capra spinning around wildly. How he got a swivel chair to spin that fast and stay standing i'll never know.

I'm not much of a dancer it comes with having a body my size. I make my way over to the drinks table for a few drinks as the beat starts to crank up and the party kicks into high gear.

The ones that were near the drink table were acting more rambunctious that the rest. It didn't take me long to figure out why after the first couple of sips this stuff was strong.

I lost myself to the songs that started playing making an absolute idiot of myself but for once in a long while I was having fun, Coming back every now and again for another drink.

Turns out he hired both muffet and grillby as catering, I saw the spider above spinning webs and dancing while the flame elemental was moving almost hypnotically on the dance floor.

He had a stall nearby that was giving free coffee away. It didn't take long to realize that someone had changed the regular drinks out with straight vodka.

I could hear the party turning into a slurred mess as people started getting wasted.I swear I could hear someone say something about filling up the magic tank.

The rest of the night started to blur together as everyone was getting wasted I don't really remember what happened but im sure a wall had a fight with me and lost,Yet I was still going.

I don't remember when I passed out but I Damn well remember the headache I had when waking up it. It felt like I had the party from last night dancing around in my head and they just wouldn't stop.

The only comfort was something Soft under me....Wait something soft? I look around and the dance floor is covered in nastiness. Vomit,Drinks and some other stuff I rather not mention was all over the floor.

Damn am I glad that I don't have to clean this up. I hear a groan and look down and see what is making that noise and instantly regret it. Underneath my form laid the slightly glowing form of my boss.

I move off the top of him and get up as slowly as I can the headache hitting me at full force now that my shock had came and went. I hear my boss groan and see him start getting up. Holy shit he doesn't even have pants on.

He stands and starts walking to the coffee stand no shame whatsoever. I Try my best not to look down as he turns back at me and looks me in the eye's. I felt my brain misfire for a moment after what he say's next.

 

**That was My Fourth craziest party.**

And then he was gone in a big sexy blur.


End file.
